The Hunt
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Things could've never been so messed up after Peter Hale's death Scott thought things would slow down on the whole werewolves thing but only a month. With the arrival of Gerard Argent and a new creature is it possible that Scott might actually die? Only his new friend Tyler can save him, who has a dark secret, there's a new threat, and his name: Tyler Argent...
1. Allison's brother

_The story takes place in Season 2 of Teen Wolf. The description does not really tell much of the conflict, except that Scott and Tyler have to stop Derek from making his pack grow. And the new creature being on the loose, only makes things worse along with Gerard, Allison's grandfather showing up. __The story is in P.O.V. So Please review and thanks._

_Here's the full description for you. _

**Things have never been so messed up, after Peter Hale's death, Scott thought things would slow down on the werewolves... but only a month. With the arrival of Gerard Argent, and a new creature, is it possible that Scott may just die? It's up to his new friend Tyler to save him, who has a major secret that may come out when the creature and the Werewolf hunters try to kill Scott. Tyler tries to reconnect his friendship with Allison, his sister... The Werewolf Pack Derek has formed, Isaac Lahey, Erica Rays, and maybe Lydia, are trying to learn to survive with Derek's help. Lydia tries to figure out why she keeps on seeing the dead ghost of Peter Hale, and is he truly dead? Or is Derek only a co Alpha? Scott may just figure out why Tyler is so dangerous, and discover how come Lydia is not a werewolf. Jackson on the other hand, he is trying to figure out what he is, since the werewolf bite Derek gave him was rejected by his body. There's a new threat in Beacon Hills, and his name is Tyler Argent.**

* * *

_**Chapter1.**_

* * *

_Scott. _

You'd think that life would be easier if the guy who made your life a living hell died, well I thought that, and boy am I wrong..

A month almost since Peter Hale's death makes me wonder about Lydia, who was bit by him, how she is doing, with the full moon coming up.

You're probably wondering, hey? A guy bit a girl? What does this have to do with a full moon?

Well Peter Hale was something you might call a Lycanthrope, or shapeshifter, or in this case, werewolf, he bit me, and now I'm a beta werewolf. Peter Hale was the Alpha wolf.

I didn't know I was a werewolf until the night of the full moon, my friend Stiles was the one who said I was a werewolf before I even turned. I didn't believe him.

My girlfriend Allison Argent, her parents are Werewolf Hunters, the ones who hunt down and kill any werewolves that have caused blood, murder. You're safe unless you've killed or injured, it's part of their code of conduct. Allison learned I was a werewolf the night of the Winter Formal, almost a month ago, it was the night Lydia was bit, and Peter died.

Kate Argent, Allison's aunt, was murdered by Peter because Kate burned his family, except for Derek Hale, Peter's nephew, and Peter was in there when the fire happened, and his face was burned half way. Okay, you know Two face from Batman, his face... that's how Peter's was until he turned into the Alpha wolf.

Derek, a beta wolf, wondered who the Alpha was, and tried to figure out with my help, since I quote, I was in Peter's pack. Peter tried to turn my mom, but I stopped him.

My friend Stiles was the one who learned that Peter was the Alpha, because Peter was out of his room from the hospital...

Lydia went to the hospital, and now she's gone missing. Stiles wants me to help, but I have bigger things than Lydia to deal with. Someone is coming to town, and I need to find out, and it's an Argent.

I walk across the streets as a black car pulls up to the Argent driveway.

The door opens, and Chris Argent, Allison's dad, walks out. The car door opens, and a teenager Allison's age gets out, and is holding a bookbag.

Using my werewolf hearing, I hear the teen.

"Hey Dad." said the teen.

"Welcome home Tyler, where have you been for two years?" asked Mr. Argent.

"Places to go, People to see, and I had to think things out." said the teen, who's name was Tyler.

"Son, Allison is still mad at you because of what you did to her." said Mr. Argent.

"Dad, I didn't mean to shoot her with an arrow. I was hunting, and Allison got in the way, I thought she was one of them..." said Tyler. "She shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Werewolves?" asked Mr. Argent.

"No, the other thing." said Tyler. "I came home to live a normal life, if there are none of them left."

"Let's get inside, where we're safe." said Mr. Argent. "And Tyler, be careful about Allison's **_ex-boyfriend_ **Scott McCall, he's a werewolf, he'll be with the sheriff's kid, Stiles, he drives a jeep, Stiles will be here to pick up Allison in the morning, watch them."

I pull my phone out and call Allison's phone.

"Hey, Allison, do you have a brother named Tyler?" I ask.

"Yeah, some excuse for a brother, nearly killed me with an arrow." said Allison.

"He didn't mean to apparently, he was hunting something other than a werewolf, he knew of them before you did Allison." I say.

"He was always Dad's favorite." said Allison, who was sounding like she was crying.

"Allison, talk to your Dad. He'll understand that you want to be equally treated." I say.

"Scott, I have a feeling there's something odd about Tyler though, you should sense it too." said Allison.

"I didn't see anything odd about him." I say, telling the truth. I feel a presence, and suddenly Tyler stands in front of me, and he tackles me, and I see an arrow flew into a wall. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm saving your ass!" says Tyler pulling a shotgun out, and then I see a dark figure standing in the shadows with red eyes.

"Derek..." I say.

"Don't move a muscle." said Tyler, before shooting at the figure, and then Derek stood in front of Tyler, and then Derek crashed into a wall, and I suddenly am alone, no arrow in sight.

_What the hell just happened? _

I wake up in my bed, and it's morning, and I look around, and I see my phone. I check my calls, and I see a text message.

From: STILES.

_Scott, did you hear? Allison's brother Tyler moved into town last night. Apparently Allison hates him. Meet me at Allison's house in thirty minutes._

It was sent 29 minutes earlier.

"Oh no.." I say, and then I stood up and then I opened my window, and launched out in my wolf pose. I run on all fours, and then I speed across town. I stop at Allison's house, and Stiles and Allison are in the jeep. I get in with them, and Stiles drives to a parking lot near my work.

"Scott, you saw my brother last night, he said he left town to do things, get things thought out, well I was over hearing my dad talking with him. There's more than just betas and Alphas, there's Omegas." said Allison.

"Omegas? As in the lone wolves?" asked Stiles.

"Okay, how does everyone know so much about the werewolf stuff when I am one?" I ask.

"Dude, you're our best friend, it's our priority to learn about that." said Stiles, who was putting on a radio channel.

"He was hunting down Omegas?" I ask.

"No, he was studying werewolves and other supernatural beasts. He's supposed to be searching for something called a _kacara._" said Allison.

"_Kacara?_" I ask, and Stiles opens his laptop and types in kacara.

"_Kacara_. A type of werewolf, but a full wolf, like the movies, where they turn into an actual wolf." said Stiles. "They only turn on new moons..."

"The opposite of a beta." said Allison.

"Does Tyler know about what happened to Lydia, her being bit?" asked Stiles, as I feel my senses go off. My hands start to twitch, and then I see Tyler stumbling across the street, looking sickly. He ran into the vet building and then ran into the woods.

"Would they be able to turn on will?" I ask.

"Yes." said Stiles. "Why?"

"Then we have some trouble, Tyler just ran into the woods, and werewolves practically live in the woods!" I say.

"Oh boy..." said Stiles. "Allison?"

"Tyler can handle himself." said Allison, and I have an odd feeling, and then Tyler is walking across the street oddly, and is looking better.

"That's odd. He looks better," I say, not knowing he was walking by the jeep, "Allison, did they say anything about him having a healing factor?"

"Yeah Allison, did we say anything about a healing factor?" asked Tyler standing at the window, and I fall out of the jeep.

"No Tyler, he doesn't know what he's talking about..." said Allison.

"Come with me, Dad said not to hang out with Scott McCall. He's one of them." said Tyler. I feel my claws extending, and I fear that things will get worse.

"Tyler! You are not my boss! I'm too old for you to boss me around!" said Allison, and I look up, and she slaps Tyler. "Now try to hit me."

Tyler grabs Allison and pulls her out.

"I may not, but hey, I've been put in charge by Dad. So get home now..." growled Tyler, and I see a hint of yellow in his eyes.

"What's up with your eyes?" asked Stiles, seeing what I could see.

"None of your business Stiles..." said Tyler.

"How..." started Stiles, but Tyler cut him off.

"I do my research, plus I put a tracking device, that had a hearing piece on it onto Allison's shirt when I hugged her goodbye this morning." said Tyler.

"You're not my bodyguard Tyler! Let me live my life!" said Allison closing the window, and Tyler pulled the door open and pulled Allison out.

"Don't think I won't hurt you Allison, I'm just doing what Dad and Grandpa wanted me to do. Protect you from that kind, get home now..." demanded Tyler, and he pulls Allison with him.

"Okay, I'm just saying, but Tyler is definitely something odd. He's a hunter, no doubt about it, but he's more. His parents and Allison don't know it, but I could sense it now. His eyes, that's not normal."

Then I hear Lydia's scream...

"Lydia." I say, and then Stiles floors it with me holding onto the door. I get into the jeep and slap Stiles. "Really?"

"IT'S LYDIA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Stiles and then my scent stops at the Hale house, where Derek lives...

"Mother of Pearl..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks, this is my first shot at a Teen Wolf Story, so just don't go to nuts_


	2. The meeting

_Please review and thanks, I forgot to mention the P.O.V's will be either Scott, Stiles, Tyler, or Derek at most._

* * *

**_Chapter2._**

* * *

_Tyler._

"Allison, do you know why I came back home?" I ask Allison, who is not happy I took her away from the jeep.

"So you could ruin my life?" asked Allison.

"Hah, really funny, I came home to be normal, have a sister, to have my regular life back. Like I did before I learned about my..." I started, but I stopped.

"Learned about your what?" asked Allison.

"Before I learned the truth about **my** mom. I'm only a half brother Allison. I just want a sister who cares about her brother." I say.

"Well, maybe if you never started hunting." said Allison.

"You were the one who caused it!" I said. "You went into the woods after me!"

"Tyler, no wonder Dad never talked about you, you're just like a werewolf..." said Allison entering the house, and I stop moving, my heart literally felt like it dropped into the cement, and exploded.

Okay, you're probably wondering what I'm all about, all you know is that I'm Allison's brother and the fact that I'm a hunter. By the way, you probably think I'm a jackass, no not the movie.

Allison was the one who caused me to shoot her, I was just beginning hunting, and Allison had wanted to see what I was doing, and then I heard her, and thought she was something supernatural. I shot her in the leg, she could hardly move.

I never forgave myself, I should've looked before shooting.

But it's instinct... you become a hunter, and you do what your heart tells you to do, shoot. I wanted to apologize to her, she kept blowing me off. I've already made friends here, mainly Jackson and Danny, Stiles maybe, I'm working on Scott and Allison. Scott, I know he hasn't hurt anyone, or at least not yet, because I can tell.

I stand there and then a jeep pulls up next to me.

It's Stiles and Scott.

"You alright?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, just Allison really hurt my feelings, telling me that I'm just like a werewolf." I say.

"Dude, you're just protecting her." said Scott.

"You want to join us?" asked Stiles.

"Sure. I need some friends..." I say.

"We're friends of course. As long as you don't try to kill us," said Scott, and I get in the back.

"Hey, I was wondering, is it possible that we can get a bite to eat?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah." said Scott.

"Are you the only werewolf in town Scott?" I ask.

"No, there's the Alpha Derek." said Scott.

"You in his pack?" I ask.

"No. The Alpha who turned me was killed by Derek." said Scott. "His name..."

"was Peter Hale, Derek's relative?" I ask.

"Yeah, how'd you..." started Scott.

"I know things." I say, telling the truth.

"Hey, have you heard about Lydia?" asked Scott.

"Lydia Martin?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"She was attacked by a werewolf, and she's missing." I say.

"You do know things." said Stiles.

"I'm a student aide at school, I should be able to help with anything involving the school hard drive." I say.

"Did you hear about..."

"My aunt Kate..." I guess.

"Yeah. Were you two close?" asked Stiles.

"No. I hated her. I know I sound harsh, but she brought me to the Hale house when it caught on fire." I say.

"Dude, no wonder." said Stiles.

"I'm glad she died. She murdered innocent people." I say.

"I picked up Lydia's trail, and it lead to the Hale house, want to go there?" asked Scott. "To search?"

"The Hale house? Derek and I have a bit of trouble whenever we meet. He doesn't even remember me. I walked right by him, and he didn't remember." I say.

"What's your last name?" asked Stiles.

"Argent, I changed it to Rosenbaum." I say.

"Tyler Rosenbaum? Sounds like a good fit." said Scott.

"If Derek is the Alpha, he should be making new werewolves..." I say.

"How do you know that?" asked Scott.

"The pack is stronger when there are more, Scott you should know that. He needs at least three to have a beginning of a pack. More males are in the pack than females. He'll probably pick people who have crappy lives. So Stiles, you can be counted out." I say.

"Hey!" said Stiles. "I'd be a great werewolf!"

"Dude, if he bit you, you would die within hours." I say.

"How do you know?" asked Stiles.

"Your blood type, it's too harsh for the bite. The bite would be like poison. Rabies, it would rot your insides." I said, and Stiles hides in the back and Scott takes the wheel.

"Can you help find Lydia?" asked Scott.

"Yeah." I say.

"Can you access the hard drive from here?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, hang on." I say, and I enter the school hard drive. I see surveilance footage. "Footage need deleted?"

"The lacrosse field, that was where Lydia was bit." said Scott. I pull the footage up, and then it shows a pop up. I have to hack into it. I see the scrambled word. It should be three letters ahead. So TBOBTLIC is Werewolf. Apparently this school has a thing for the supernatural...

The footage of Lydia getting bit is right there, and I click delete.

"Guys, how did you guys get into this werewolf stuff?" I ask, and Stiles looks at me.

"Stiles was the one who caused me to get bit, we went to see a body, and I was attacked by the Alpha Peter." said Scott.

"Sorry he didn't die before you're first full moon." I say.

"Wait, if Peter died before my first full moon I could've been normal?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, but you would have to kill him." I said, "but here's the thing, since Derek killed Peter, he became the Alpha, and now if you want to be normal..."

"I have to kill Derek." said Scott.

"Oh shit." said Stiles.

"Fuck this shit, I'd rather be a werewolf for the rest of my life." said Scott.

"Good choice, Alphas are hard to beat, they hurt you, it doesn't heal right away." I say. Suddenly we stop in front of the Hale house.

"Tyler, did you ever say anything about having any ammo on you all times?" asked Scott.

"Why?"

"We have a problem." said Scott, and I see a man in wolf form.

"A kacara." I say... "It's also called an Omega."

"Well, do you?" asked Scott.

"Yep. Let's hope my Grandfather doesn't know about this."

"Why?" asked Stiles.

"He chops werewolves in half, at the waist." I say.

"Scott, if you aren't in a pack, do you know what type of wolf you are?" I asked.

"An omega..."

"So, good luck." I say, pulling a bow and arrow out.

"WHERE'S THE ALPHA DEREK?" demanded the Omega.

"Sorry for your luck!" I say, shooting an arrow straight into the leg of the Omega.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. The Half Breed

_Please review and thanks. This chapter tells Tyler's secret._

* * *

**_Chapter3._**

* * *

_Tyler. _

The Omega falls to the ground, and I launch out in a werewolf pose for just the fun of it.

"Dude, you're a werewolf?" asked Scott.

"No, not yet anyway." I say. Suddenly I see Derek standing holding Scott and Stiles.

"HIDE!" said Derek, and with a leap, I dive into a bush. The Omega is suddenly hung in the air, and my grandpa and dad appear.

"Such a rare sight..." said Grandpa. "What do people call this creature in Rome?"

"A Kacara." I say appearing out of the bushes.

"Tyler, my grandson." said Grandpa.

"Hey, um, I shot him, so see ya!" I say launching over the jeep almost, and hit my face on a tire. "I'm good!"

This whole leaping thing was new to me. Sure I make it look easy, but it takes training. I mean years of training, unless you're a werewolf or vampire.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" asked Grandpa, and I saw it was about night time.

"Searching for a friend of Allison's." I say, and I see Grandpa pull a sword out of a truck.

"If you are a hunter, then Tyler, do the honors..." said Grandpa pointing the handle of the sword at me. "Will you do it? For family?"

"Sorry, I'm no murderer. Even if they killed Aunt Kate. How do we know he brought blood, or if he hurt anyone? We must know. Think about it!" I say.

"He has a point Dad." said Dad.

"No longer is there a code. These are bodies just waiting to be cut in half." said Grandpa, and went to swing the sword at the Omega. I shoot the sword, and he looks at me.

"There is a code. this will not be tolerated." I say. "You may be angry at what the Alpha did to Aunt Kate, but she murdered innocent people, some not even werewolves!"

"THIS WAS MY DAUGHTER GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Grandpa going to swing, and I grabbed the sword by the tip.

"WE ALL HAVE TO MOVE ON!" I yelled, and then pulling the sword away from Grandpa. "ARE YOU A HUNTER, OR ARE YOU A COLD BLOODED KILLER?"

I see I've made my point, because my Grandpa's anger is fading.

"Now, if you are done trying to murder him, we have to hear what he did." I say.

"I never hurt anyone, I only took body parts from dead people, the guy in the ambulance, he was already dead! Please don't kill me." said the Omega, and I notice a tone that I know so well, I grab the sword and point it towards his neck.

"Tell the truth. I can tell when people lie." I say.

"I am!" said the omega, and I know he is telling the truth now.

"Alright." I say, putting the sword down. I walked away towards the jeep, where Stiles was hiding in fear.

Suddenly I hear a sound like a knife cutting sound. I turn around, and Grandpa stands there holding a bloody sword, and the Omega is cut in half.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY GRANDPA?" I demand pulling my pistol out, and walking up to Grandpa, and I point the gun at him. "What did I just say... I SAID WE HAVE A CODE! KILLING PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY'RE A WEREWOLF IS NOT PART OF IT! WHAT IF I WAS ONE? WOULD YOU KILL YOUR ONLY GRANDSON?"

"I WOULD DO WHAT I WOULD HAVE TO DO!" yelled Grandpa, punching me, and suddenly I make that odd sound right before that bad thing happens, a werewolf like growl. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"DO THAT AGAIN, AND THIS TIME, YOU MAY JUST LOSE YOUR ARM." I growl, seeing my fingernails turn into claws.

"Get up." said Dad.

"Remember why I left Dad? Because of what I learned about Mom?" I ask. "My mom, not Allison's mom."

"Yeah, she was murdered." said Dad.

"Not murdered, she committed suicide because she was a werewolf. She had me when she was on her twelvth month of being a werewolf."

"What are you saying?" asked Dad.

"I'm a half-breed." I say looking at him, and he gasps, seeing my appearance, and then I run into the woods, not seen by Stiles.

Running I run into town and I launch onto all fours, and I leap towards my house, and I land in the driveway, as Allison walks out of the house.

"Tyler?" asked Allison seeing me.

"Hey sis." I say, still having a hint of my growl.

"What happened?"

"My mom was a werewolf." I say, and she runs to me and hugs me, and this is the first hug I've got from her since the arrow incident.

"I'm so sorry." said Allison, and I feel my claws shrink.

"Grandpa's back. He turned me by punching me."

"I know, I overheard Dad." said Allison, and I walk into the house with her, and I look in the mirror, and I see my wolf teeth disappear. Whatever trace of a wolf I had, was gone by the time I got to the mirror.

"Allison, Grandpa said if I was a werewolf, he would kill me if he had to." I say.

"Tyler, why didn't you tell me?" asked Allison.

"Because, you never gave me the chance. I was hunting down the wolf that turned Mom. And you were there when it happened. I thought you were the wolf. I was trying to become normal. After that day, I stopped hunting."

"I ruined your chance to be normal..." said Allison with tears.

"I still can turn back. I have to kill the Alpha that made my mom a werewolf." I say.

"But then you're a murderer."

"Not a murderer, a hunter. I only kill werewolves that have shed blood." I say.

"You still kill." said Allison.

"Allison, remember this morning, when my eyes turned yellow, that was the time I was going to tell you!" I say. "And second, you were the one who wouldn't listen!"

I walk to my room and pack my things.

I head out to my car and put my stuff in.

"Where are you heading?" asked Allison.

"To find Scott and Stiles. They need my help. Not you, nice knowing ya." I say.

"What are you talking about?" asked Allison.

"I'm probably going to die." I say, and I drive out of the driveway as Dad and Grandpa arrive, and I shoot the tires. "I'm sorry! FOR BEING BORN!"

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. Full breed

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter4._**

* * *

_Scott. _

I couldn't believe it, werewolves were going to be killed on sight! And Tyler's a half breed, half human, half werewolf. Derek deserts the area, and I sneak my way to Stiles' jeep, where he waits cowardly.

"Go slowly." I say, and then the Hunters go away, and Stiles floors it.

"Did you see Tyler?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, his mother was a werewolf." I say.

"I thought Werewolves couldn't have kids!" said Stiles, and I look at him. "No offense."

"To late, we need to head to my place, I'm sending Tyler a text in a minute," I say pulling my phone out.

I type in Tyler's number, and then send this:

_Meet us at Stiles' house, you know where that is right? It's near the school. _

I press send, and then a minute later, Tyler messages back.

_Alright, just had to say my goodbye to Allison, she doesn't care anyway._

I message back.

_She's just upset about what you did by mistake Tyler, she'll get over it eventually. _

Then:

_I hope so._

Stiles and I arrive at the house, and Tyler is already there, red faced.

"You alright?" asked Stiles.

"Transforming makes me weak." said Tyler.

"Well it takes energy. You are a half-breed." I say, not knowing that Stiles is heading inside.

"I didn't want to be a werewolf though Scott. I wanted to be normal. Pain brings the monster in me out." said Tyler.

"Wait, your eyes, are red.." says Stiles, looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're eyes, the color of an Alpha." said Tyler. I run to the jeep, and look in the mirror, and see my eyes are red, and then Derek appears.

"So, when did you become an Alpha?" asked Derek.

"Never, remember me?" asked Tyler.

"Tyler Argent, nephew of Katherine Argent, who murdered my family. I believe you owe me." said Derek.

"Yeah I owe you, because you managed to keep the wolf inside me for two years Derek, two years, why not three, four, maybe five years? But you want me to join your pack? You don't get it though, my blood belongs to another. You didn't turn me... I was born a half werewolf." said Tyler.

"My uncle turned you Tyler, Peter, he bit your mom, and you were born. A tragedy I would say." said Derek, "I killed Peter, so I'm the Alpha, you're pack leader."

And that was when I have an idea. My eyes are red, so I'm an Alpha I think

"Hey Derek, can't an Alpha bite a wolf to make it be in another pack?" I ask.

"Yeah why?" asked Derek.

"Because, this!" I say turning and I bit Tyler on the arm, and Tyler's eyes turned golden.

Derek backs up, and Tyler punches the ground and suddenly, the cement breaks. Tyler throws Derek with werewolf strength.

"Woah. Scott what just happened?" asked Stiles.

"I was half, because of my mom, I had to be bit in order to be a full beta." said Tyler.

"And I bit you..." I say.

"And now I'm a full werewolf." said Tyler, who was fully energized as the bite healed quickly.

"So, don't turn me Scott." said Stiles.

"Need three werewolves to have a pack." said Tyler.

"Derek only has zero so far, I have one." I say.

"Wait, I thought Peter was Scott's leader, then Derek became it." said Stiles.

"I think Scott is an Alpha werewolf." said Tyler.

"Wait, I can turn into a full werewolf?" I ask.

"I think." said Tyler, and then the three of us enter the house.

"Now, what do we need to talk about?" asked Tyler.

"How we can figure out how to find Lydia." said Stiles.

"Scott can do it, he's had her scent, the blood, but it would be contaminated." said Tyler.

"I have a cloth that she wiped blood on." said Stiles, and I look at him.

"You stalk Lydia or what?" asked Tyler.

"I'm in love with her okay?" asked Stiles.

"Alright, Scott get that cloth, we're going hunting, well a search more or less, we're not going to kill Lydia right?" asked Tyler.

"Of course we're not going to kill her!" said Stiles.

"Stiles, get the cloth." said Tyler.

"Alright." said Stiles, pulling the cloth out of a drawer, and the blood is fresh, and I can smell it. Tyler can smell it too, because he's trying to close his nose.

"That's good, I think we got the scent." I say.

"Just bring her back, please." said Stiles, and then I nod, and I see Tyler as a werewolf, not a half-breed, but a werewolf.

"Don't worry Stiles, we'll find her." said Tyler, and then with a leap, he launched out of the window.

I see his worry, and I nod at him, and then I launch out the window after Tyler.

I see Tyler waiting for me, and then he laughs before running, because I know what he did, he had a bucket of water on top of the window, and he pulled the rope holding it, and it spilled on me.

"TYLER!" I say.

"Come on slow poke!" said Tyler, and I try to catch up to him.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. Found Lydia

_Please review and thanks. Just caught up watching the shows... so if I mess up on the storyline, I am sorry, just let me know and I will correct!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5._**

* * *

_Tyler. _

I feel awesome with me being a full werewolf, not a half breed, this is a miracle that I feel this well. As we dart across the woods, I catch the scent of Lydia, and I launch onto the Hale house and howled with joy, and then launched to an ambulance scene, where I saw an outline of a female.

Sheriff Stilinski was outside of the police car, and Scott lands near me, and I point towards the figure.

"Lydia..." said Scott growling.

"Stop, don't turn her, she was already bit, she might be infected by the bite, she might be dying..." I say, turning back and I run towards the figure, and I see it's Lydia Martin, naked. "Lydia?"

"Can I have a coat please?" asked Lydia.

"No prob... what are you doing out here?" I ask.

"I was taken... by a Hale..." said Lydia.

"Derek?" I ask.

"No, someone else... someone with brown hair..." said Lydia.

"I think he's dead Lydia, are you sure it was him?" I ask.

"Yes, just take me home, please." said Lydia.

"Yeah... come on..." I say putting the coat on her shoulders and covering her.

I move her to the cops.

"Tyler Argent... long time no see, you look like a new man!" said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Living in the woods has it's perks..." I say smiling.

"What brings you out here?" asked the Sheriff.

"I found Lydia..." I say, pointing to Lydia, and she waves lightly.

"How?" asked the Sheriff.

"Just saw her standing there." I say pointing to the spot where I saw her, and I gulp... it was near the Hale house.

"Well thanks, how long are you staying?" asked the Sheriff.

"I'm here to stay... and let Stiles know that Lydia's safe. He has a bit of a crush on her..." I say, running off and then I catch up with Scott.

"Lydia said Peter Hale took her to the woods, she wasn't brought here on her own, somehow she was taken... whether the truth is she's crazy, or Peter's alive, we must find out, but not on our time..." I say.

"Well tomorrow's the full moon..." said Scott.

"Then I better prepare for my first full moon, this better not hurt." I say.

"It always does, unless you're always turned." said Scott.

"Let's get ready for school tomorrow, I hear that it's the athletic test." I say.

"Great, I'll beat you!" said Scott.

"You wish!" I say darting after Scott.

We rush to his house and his mom is there.

"Who's your friend Scott?" asked Mrs. McCall.

"Tyler Argent... Allison's brother, he's been kicked out of the house, can he stay here?" asked Scott.

"No problem..." said Mrs. McCall.

"Thanks... do you cook much? I mean if you don't, I could cook for you two... it's the least I could do." I say.

"Whoa Scott, a friend who knows how to cook, I think I might like him." said Mrs. McCall.

"Might is a bit of a weak word..." I joke.

"And a sense of humor... well come on in Tyler... make yourself at home."

"Hey, where am I going to sleep?" I ask.

"There is that other bed in my room Mom, Tyler can use it." said Scott.

"Thanks..." I say, heading to the bathroom real quick, and I suddenly fall to the floor, and I know Scott heard me, and he looks in.

"You okay?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, just lost my strength for a moment." I say, and then I head up to bed after cooking some supper.

"You heading to bed?" asked Mrs. McCall.

"Yeah..." I say. "I need some sleep for tomorrow, I have a quiz that will kill me if I fail."

"Alright. See you in the morning..." said Mrs. McCall.

I lay down on my bed, and doze off, and all I see are yellow eyes, the ones of a Kanima. It's focused on my movements, I could not get it away from me, it knew me, it wanted me to go at it... it was like it was wanting something from me...

I wake up and I'm sweating, I see the time, 6:00AM. I get dressed quickly and I grab my supplies for school and head out.

"You're up and moving alright, what were you fussing about last night?" asked Scott as we get in the car.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You were acting strange, commanding something unseen. It was odd, you were pointing at me at one point and all I saw was a devilish smile occur on you." said Scott.

"A devilish smile... devilish... smile.." I say, and suddenly all I knew was that I was running to the computer labs and I search up the Argent history.

Two words that caught my eye in a paragraph was **devil's servants. **

"I'm possessed!"

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	6. Gerard's Wrath

_Please review and thanks_

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

_Scott._

"Tyler?" I ask as I walk towards the computer room. When I see him with his face all red, I look at him closely... and he seems to be waiting for something. "You alright?"

"Something is not right Scott, read the Argent Family history..." said Tyler. I look at the computer he had on, and I read.

Most I couldn't read but one paragraph was an odd one that I could understand.

_Once every two generations, one of the Argent kids will have a gift to sense what no one else can sense, all because of a blessing that a man gave the first generation of hunters for defeating a ravenous vampire that was murdering innocent people, and made it to where the kid senses a supernatural being. But the man was the Devil's Servant. _

"Tyler, what are you worried about, you can sense supernatural creatures." I say.

"What? I thought I was possessed!" said Tyler.

"You need to read it. Not look at it and come to sudden conclusion." I said.

"Did you hear that?" asked Tyler.

"What?" I ask.

"I heard someone. Scott, you're not an Alpha... you were having wolfsbane come out of your system..." said Tyler.

"So how could I make you a full werewolf?" I ask.

"I needed a werewolf bite... not an Alpha bite." said Tyler. Allison walks in and sees Tyler's red face.

"What happened?" asked Allison.

"Did you read our family history?" asked Tyler.

"No..." said Allison.

"He's able to sense supernatural beings..." I said.

"Is Tyler a werewolf?" asked Allison.

"A full one now, not a half-breed, he's a beta." I said.

"So that means..." said Tyler.

"You and Scott are in a pack?" asked Allison.

"Not just a pack, Derek's pack." said Tyler.

"So I have three werewolves in my pack." said Derek standing at the window.

"Wait three?" asked Tyler.

"You, Scott, and Isaac." said Derek.

"Isaac Lahey?" asked Allison.

"Yes, and he's at the subway hiding for now, remember that his dad was killed?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, by what?" asked Allison.

"Don't know, but if Tyler can sense things, he should take a look at the body..." said Derek.

"Tyler, you don't have to if you don't want to." said Allison.

"I will Derek, after all I do owe you." said Tyler. Derek smiles and leaves.

Tyler looks at Allison and I know he's missing his sister by the way he hugs her.

I leave after hearing the bell and I head to Lacrosse practice.

"Tyler, you trying out?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, after all, I need to be in some sport at school." said Tyler, and puts his gear on.

Tyler smiles as his turn comes up, and I watch him slowly, as he gets the ball. He runs towards Jackson's direction, and Jackson goes to tackle Tyler, and with strength Tyler launched over Jackson and threw the ball hard, and if you were seeing it in fast motion, it'd have flames. It hit the net and Jackson looks at me.

He mutters a word: Werewolf.

I nod, and Jackson growls in fury.

Practice had sucked for me, I couldn't catch up with Tyler, and when it was over I headed to the locker room, and as get into my regular clothes, Gerard, who is the new principal, came up to me.

"Where's Tyler?" asked Gerard.

"Just finishing up with practice, he'll be here any minute." I said, and then Gerard pulls out a gun with a silver ammunition.

"Well say goodbye to Tyler..." said Gerard, and Tyler walks in smiling, and then the trigger goes off, and all I knew was that there was a giant hole in the wall, and black blood was on the ground.

"Whoa..." I say seeing Gerard look out of the hole, and I look also, and I see a figure running through the parking lot, and then Derek's black Camaro drives out with Derek looking towards me.

"Where did Tyler go?" demanded Gerard.

"I don't know..." I said as Jackson and Stiles enter, and Gerard is pointing a gun at me.

"Principal Argent?" asked Stiles.

Gerard drops it, and leaves...

"Where's Tyler, I want to tell him he made the team..." said Jackson.

"Where do you think Jackson?" asked Stiles.

"Derek Hale took him, didn't he." said Jackson.

"Yeah, and Derek just saved Tyler's life. Because Gerard was going to kill him." I say...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	7. The theory

_Please review and thanks_

* * *

**_Chapter 7._**

* * *

_Tyler._

All I had known was that I was entering the locker room to change into my regular clothes when Gerard shot at me, and then I heard Derek grab me and took me to his car, because I had wolfsbane filled bullet in my shoulder.

"Ugh..." I moan, and then somehow the bullet pops out of my skin, and heals, and I see the wolfsbane fall to the street.

"You alright?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, just caught me off guard." I say sitting up in the car.

"Here. You need to change clothes, it has a trace of wolfsbane on you, you're going to be weak as long as you wear it." said Derek tossing me a pair of jeans and a black shirt and a black jacket.

I threw the clothes I was wearing away, and got it on, and I felt normal...

"Where are we heading?" I ask.

"You'll see, it's time you met your other pack members..." said Derek.

I waited until the car stopped, and Derek got out, and I followed him into the nearby warehouse that headed into a subway.

"Isaac." said Derek, and Isaac Lahey looked through the subway train and came out.

"Who's this?" asked Isaac.

"One of the pack members, he might be able to tell us what killed your father." said Derek.

"Really? How is that going to help me not being a suspect?" asked Isaac.

"Easy, frame someone else, make sure that at his car, we put a knife there, and have your father's blood on it, and have my principal's fingerprints on it." I say.

"Do you believe it would work Derek?" asked Isaac.

"It should work, but how?" asked Derek.

"I have my way." I said, "but first, I need to go to the body, maybe I can figure it out. How was the body?"

"Had a cut on the neck, and then cuts going down the chest." said Isaac.

"That's a Kanima type of kill, who have you bit Derek?" I ask.

"Isaac and Jackson." said Derek.

"Jackson's wore off..." said Isaac.

"But here's the thing, a Kanima is a werewolf but can't be one until it resolves a terrible crime back in it's past." I say.

"The full moon is tonight, if there's a chance that the murderer is anything involving the full moon, I have a feeling it'll head after the person's relative, and that would be Isaac's house, anyone up for a stakeout at Isaac's?" I ask.

"Isaac Lahey you're under arrest!" said Sheriff Stilinski and Derek and I hide as Isaac gulps.

Isaac is taken away, and Derek grabs me by the arm, and I nod, and I run at the Sheriff, but an arrow shoots me in the shoulder, and I pull it out.

"You better fix this Tyler." said Derek.

"I know someone though who could help." I said, pulling out my phone. "Hey Stiles? Up for a break out?"

"Isaac?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah. You and Derek will be doing the break out." I said.

"SAY WHAT?" asked the two at the same time.

"What? I have to see if whatever killed Isaac's father is there. Plus it's a full moon tonight! Do you want Isaac going on a killing spree and exposing the werewolf secret?"

"No..." said the two.

"That's what I thought, be there before the full moon takes effect." I said.

"What about you at Isaac's house? It's your first actual full moon." said Stiles.

"I'll just have to deal with it." I say, hanging up and I head to the surface and run quickly towards Isaac's street.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	8. Stake out at Isaac's

_Please review and thanks_

* * *

**_Chapter 8._**

* * *

_Scott. _

Stiles told me about the plan and I knew Tyler was going to need help if the murderer was at Isaac's house, so I headed there with Allison and I found a freezer where I knew I could hide in there when I turned.

Tyler was already there looking for anything the murderer could attack with, so he threw away the knives, the guns, everything that could be harmful.

I sit inside of the freezer just as night is about to fall, and Allison kisses me.

"Alright Scott, that's enough for a week, remember Dad and my step mom don't want you two together?" asked Tyler, who was already showing a hint of him turning.

"Scott, be careful." said Allison heading upstairs with Tyler.

I couldn't really think after the freezer was chained up, and I awaited to turn, and I only hoped that Stiles and Derek could get Isaac out before any one figured it out.

Tyler had already turned, because I could hear his heart beat going up quickly, and then silence...

_Tyler. _

"Are you sure about this Allison? You can be a target for the murderer, I'll be right there in the shadows waiting to see if you're attacked." I say running to the end of the kitchen and hide in the shadow, and then as Allison's flashlight goes off, she covers her mouth as I hear a growl...

I felt something run across my legs and all I see were bright yellow eyes...

Allison screamed as the thing launched at her, but I see it's tail and grab it by the neck and slam it into the wall, and the wall cracked, and the creature roared as Scott in wolf form launched to Allison's side and held her as the creature threw me across the hallway into the door, and I crashed into the street as the creature launched by me.

Quickly I ran after it as it launches onto a roof, and I jumped onto the same roof, and it makes a noise and I knew what it was.

"Holy crap, looks like I have myself a Kanima..." I say, as it goes to slice my neck open, but I dodge the Kanima and I grab it's tail and throw it into a car. The Kanima heals instantly...

It launches into the woods, and I feel my neck, and suddenly I turn normal, and I fall to the street, and Scott saw me, and I couldn't move.

"Tyler?" asked Allison running to me.

"Can't move..." I barely manage to say before I see the Kanima's eyes glowing in the treeline.

I manage to get unparalyzed, and I get up and shake off my feeling, and I leave the street leaving the two alone, and I grabbed my stuff and left Scott's house. I walked towards the warehouse and I waited to see Derek's car arrive, and I see Derek and Isaac get out.

"How'd the stake out go?" asked Derek.

"We have a problem." I say.

"What is it?" asked Isaac.

"We have a Kanima in our midst." I say...

"Well that's not good." said Derek.

"One question remains, who is the Kanima? And why is it not a werewolf?" I say.

"Get settled in Tyler, you're going to need to get some sleep, it's going to be painful for a while." said Derek. I nod and head down to the train and get sat down at the far end and doze off...

Then the dream I had before, the Kanima's eyes, it following me, wanting me to follow it, and this time I did, it entered a building and I saw a hooded figure standing there looking at me, and then the hood came off, and that was when I woke up...

"Time to go to school Tyler." said Isaac at the entrance of the train.

"Thanks Isaac. Listen, do you want to go to school still?" I ask.

"Yeah." said Isaac.

"I'll tell Sheriff Stilinski that you absolutely had nothing to do with your father's murder, I'll say you were with me at a movie with some girls, alright?" I ask.

"Thanks." said Isaac.

"No problem." I said, heading out of the warehouse, and I hurry to the school, and I see Sheriff Stilinski.

"Tyler?" asked the Sheriff.

"Hey, don't be after Isaac Lahey, he was with me the night his father was killed, we went to go see a movie." I say.

"Crap... really? I was hoping to figure out this mess!" said the Sheriff, and Isaac smiled walking into sight.

"We need an ambulance! A student is having a seizure!" said Allison standing in the entrance, and I run in to the area.

"I got her, I'll let you know how she does!" I say picking up Erica, the student who was having a seizure. I carry her to my car and I drove to the hospital, and I gave her to the doctors, and I call in sick because of a sudden fever.

I waited in the woods and waited until three o clock to head to the hospital, and I went to Erica's hospital room.

"Erica, this is the person who brought you into the hospital. You owe him your life, if you hadn't got here when you did, you may not be alive still..." said the doctor, and I enter.

"How you feeling?" I ask.

"Alright, now. Thanks for bringing me here." said Erica.

"Not a problem, I know how it's like, being weak, after a little asthma attack, or a seizure, I have asthma and after something happened, I felt better than ever, Erica, you're lucky to be alive." I say.

"I know, my parents don't really care anymore..." said Erica.

"Hey, at least there is one person who actually cares..." I say smiling.

"What's your name?" asked Erica.

"Tyler, you know Allison Argent? She's my sister." I say.

"Allison's a nice person." said Erica.

"I know, but she can be mean too." I say.

"Everyone can be mean..." said Erica.

"Mr. Argent? You have to leave, Erica needs some rest. Come back tomorrow and you can see her." said the doctor.

"Okay." I say.

"Tyler, thanks again..." said Erica, and at that moment, I knew she was alone, she wanted a friend, and I was the one person who was basically a good friend to her.

"As I said, not a problem Erica, go and get some rest." I say, before leaving and heading to the warehouse, and I saw Isaac looking around.

"Where's Derek?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know." I say...

"Right here. We're having a new person in the pack tonight." said Derek entering the room.

"Who?" asked Isaac.

"She'll be here within two hours." said Derek, and I wonder who she is.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	9. Saving Stiles

_Sorry for the wait guys. Got busy with other things, catching up with Teen Wolf, so here's Chapter Nine of The Hunt._

* * *

**_Chapter Nine._**

* * *

_Scott's POV. _

Two days go by, and I begin to wonder, what the hell is really going on? Tyler has totally gone off the grid, and the truth is, I'm beginning to get fucking jealous.

My grades are slipping, and coach is yelling at me, saying I'll be forced to be taken off the Lacrosse team until I get my grades up.

No way am I letting emotionally distraught Jackson taking the place of full time captain, heck I'm a werewolf, and if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with the team, he's highly mistaken.

And the moment I headed into the street, hoping to see Tyler running like heck from something unknown, but no luck. Allison is keeping a secret from me, it's something to do with Gerard, I just know it...

Stiles call me, and I answer.

"Hello?" I asked, and Stiles answered back frantically.

"Fucking help me! I'm stuck in a warehouse, two werewolves pinned me down!" said Stiles, and I sprint down the road towards the actual town.

I turn into my beta form, and go running on my fours, and leap on a car, smashing the hood, and I go hurrying through the back streets, and reach the warehouses, and see where Stiles is. Only way I know is that there's a wall broken, and etc... what did I say? Holy crap! The wall is fucking broke!

I run in there, and see two werewolves, and I cough, and they look at me, and to my surprise, it's Tyler and Isaac.

Tyler seems to be something if not totally different.

"Get out of here McCall." said Tyler, growling, and he reveals his new pearly white werewolf fangs, and they look really sharp.

"What did Derek do to you?" I ask, and then suddenly Tyler darts at me, and tackles me. I fall into the floor of the warehouse, and then growling loudly, I throw Tyler into the wall, breaking it more.

Police sirens were in the distance, and Isaac and Tyler darted out of there, and I turn back, and help Stiles out, who has a gashed leg from a claw, not something to worry about, he won't be a werewolf...

At least I'm still sane... I think anyway, and the sirens go away, and Stiles and I get out of there, and hurry to my house, and barricade the doors.

"What was that all about?" I ask Stiles, who is in shock.

"I don't know man, I was walking, and Tyler popped out of nowhere, and started to sound weird, and that was when Isaac went to attack, and I ran into the warehouse...

"I need to find Allison. She'll know what to do hopefully." I said, hurrying out through the window, and Stiles locks it, and I run towards Allison's house.

Allison is on the porch, and I run to her, and stop before crashing.

"Allison, Tyler tried to kill Stiles." I said, and she looks up at me.

"What?" asked Allison. sounding surprised as me.

"I have proof if you want to see it." I say, and Allison wipes her face.

"Tyler gets this way when he's upset, he goes on this rampage, first it was like, well how do I say this, a stereotype human, or whatever he is now..." said Allison.

"How do I stop it?" I asked, and Allison shrugged.

"Find something he cares about." said Allison, and I realized.

"His mom..." said Mr. Argent.

"Dad?" asked Allison.

"His mom, he was always calm with her, look, I know I treat him better than you, but he's the oldest, and he's more like me, but his mom, I can't believe I killed her." said Mr. Argent.

"Where do we find her grave?" asked Allison.

"Try Ireland..." said Mr. Argent...

"What?" asked Allison.

"I can have her brought here, but Tyler can't know it, he'll go even more berserk than he is..." said Mr. Argent. "Now go McCall, or I'll make you like her."

I nod and run, I have a plan, it's a dumb one, but it's better than nothing I suppose...

* * *

_I know, short, but it's just a short come back. So, please review and thanks  
_


	10. Death at the warehouse

_What? Another update so soon? Well, it's coming back, and this time, the story itself will be upgraded, new cover, new characters, and a bigger threat than the kanima? Unlikely right, prepare to be amazed..._

* * *

_Chapter Ten. Scott's POV._

* * *

What did I have to go through to get to here? It was hell up to the point of when Peter bit me, Derek forced me to help him to figure out who the Alpha was, deal with Allison's father, Peter's wrath for me trying to avoid being in his pack. It's been hell practically all the way through.

Tyler was the least of my fucking problems right now, I needed to know who the kanima was and save their ass. Unless it's that creep Matt or whatever, I don't know.

I stand outside of a warehouse, as I hear the fast footsteps from the running werewolves coming my way, more than two, Derek was with them.

Then, I see them, Tyler, who is looking more evil than last time, and Derek, who was almost fully in his wolf form, and Isaac, and what the hell? No fucking way... it's fucking Erica! Damn, I'm dead...

Might as well create a grave for me. Oh wait, the plan... Stupid, I forgot, and holy crap they're almost here! I run as fast as I can into the warehouse, and Derek launches in first, and gets snagged into a trap, and it's full of wolvesbayne. Derek yells in pain, and Isaac, and Erica launches in too, and get trapped.

Tyler realized it had to be a trap, so he enters normal like, and looks right at me.

"Let them go McCall. No one has to get hurt." said Tyler.

"It's a little late for that Tyler, I'm sorry I have to do this." I say, and turn, and run at Tyler, who is already launching at me.

I dodged, and grab Tyler's leg, and slammed him into the ground.

Tyler punches me in the face, breaking my nose, and it heals back in a few minutes. I growl, and throw Tyler into the wall, and Allison's dad looks out, and shoots a silver bullet into Tyler's stomach.

Tyler yells in pain, and this black smoke starts to pour out, they were poisoning Tyler... I look at Derek, who is chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Stiles.

"Because, Tyler doesn't have to kill you, that will." said Derek, and I look to the door, and I am not stunned to see the fricken kanima

"Just perfect..." I say, and the kanima runs at me, and Tyler suddenly looks up, and looks like he's good now, and he pulls the bullet out, and then slams into the kanima.

"NO!" said Tyler, and then the Kanima stuck it's hand through Tyler's heart, and Allison appears, and holds her hands over her mouth.

"TYLER!" said Allison, and grabs the gun, and shot for the kanima's head, and it hit, directly in the neck, and the kanima roars, and then runs away, leaving Tyler bloody, and hardly alive.

"This is not good." said Stiles, and Mr. Argent covers his mouth, and has tears, this is how it felt, to lose someone you cared about so much, right in front of your eyes... This is how Tyler felt the night his mother died, and this is exactly how it felt when I saw my Dad die.

"Tyler..." said Mr. Argent, and all I heard was a last gasp of breath, and silence. Tyler had just had his last breath. Sirens were in the distance, and the other wolves were gone, and Tyler's eyes were focused on me, and I realize, he had a note in his hand.

I take it, and read.

_Scott,_

_I have a plan, the kanima was meant to be there, it's time for the truth to begin, Dad is worrying there may be more wolves coming to Beacon Hills. I left something in the subway, where the pack is hiding, they're getting one more wolf, I don't know who, Scott, there's more to this than you think, just... be careful. For Allison's sake.  
_

I just put it in my pocket, and Allison hugs me, and I realize I have to go after the kanima. Stop it before anyone else dies. Time for the truth.

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


End file.
